epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/Metal Rap Battles 2: Miyazaki VS Walt Disney
Welcome to the second Installment of Metal Rap Battles today It's Miyazaki vs Walt Disney let's do this. Walt Disney: Looks like the Jappanese version of me want's to go You repeat the same theme over and over is that all you know I have been making hit movies before you were born Your fan's are a bunch of creep's who love porn This business is too hard for you go back to being a Manga artist Out of all the animators I've ever seen your not quite the smartest Everybody only knows you for making Spirited Away I can kick your ass with my rhymes of wonder all day Film's are meant to be fun to watch not a bore I entertain people all over the world to the core How does It take you to six attempts to retire I am the King compared to me your a Squire I have Amusement Park's while you just have cosplayers Even Felix and Mickey can destroy you, Better keep your prayers If I was nice I would call your movies so so Sit down gramps leave the film's to Goro Miyazaki: Hey Old Timer your disses were a bunch of silly symphonies The Wind rises with my presence, while you do racist activities Everyone has forgotten about you like Oswald the lucky rabbit Your an Insane freak they should keep you in a strait jacket Stop taking fairy tales and make something original for once Oh I'm not smart even Goofy would call you a dunce How does It take you seven years to make one movie Your animation look's like lazy cut out's while mine are beauty You must be in a Fantasia if you think you can beat me My story's are so legenday they travel over sea's Steven Speilberg and your own Company know's that I'm a boss The smoking has gotten to your teeth better floss I'm slick and more sneaky then Lupin the third, It's obvious were not equal This battle and your rhymes were more disapointing then your sequels (Trumpets play and shows Stan Lee flying to the ground. Then he lands between Disney and Miyazaki) Stan Lee: It's time for the legend to show these losers there place You two are more ugly then Venom's face My rhymes will hurt you more then Thor's hammer I'm more dangerous then an angry Bruce banner Walt your verse wasn't scary just a huge Laugh o Gram Captain America can crush your Empire so just scram Like Spiderman I'm not great I'm amazing, I'm fearful Miyazaki your old news, when my fans see me they Marvel (We See a puppet stage, then puppet versions of Disney, Miyazaki, and Stan appear. With Jim Henson's head sticking out from the top of the Stage) Jim Henson: This battle is a puppet show I'm the master here Even Mr.Rogers and Bob Ross can agree I'm top tier Animal is wild because he saw Walt's cartoons Even Gonzo can kick Gullivers ass beyond the moon Stanny boy your not talented go back to the army Disney stop being a Dumbo and Miyazaki your movies are corny I have served you losers like Swedish Chef ain't I sweet Y'all should have looked twice before crossing Sesame street Who Won Walt Disney Miyazaki Stan Lee Jim Henson Category:Blog posts